


Trust Me

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me, Jamie?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the spur of the moment for the Cheering Up Meme for the prompt: "Two/Jamie, trust me". No beta.

“Doctor, I canna walk this cursed path. The powries will get me. Go, save yourself.”

“Jamie, I won’t leave you behind. If you stay on the path, the Ketiggi can’t touch you.”

“Their ghost-lights dazzle my eyes. I’ll surely stumble.”

“Jamie, do you trust me?”

“Aye, with my life.”

“Then shut your eyes. Their psychic projections won’t work if you don’t look.”

“But-”

“Follow my voice. Two steps forward. Now left...”

It’s dizzying to walk sightless, almost more fearsome than battle, but he follows the Doctor’s voice. Finally, his friend’s arms seize him, holding him tightly until the shaking subsides.


End file.
